<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>「Snow that falls, melted by you」 by great_ben_810</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28221453">「Snow that falls, melted by you」</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/great_ben_810/pseuds/great_ben_810'>great_ben_810</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Little Witch Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:07:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>513</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28221453</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/great_ben_810/pseuds/great_ben_810</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari, diakko - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>「Snow that falls, melted by you」</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>I think it’s rude of her.</em>
</p>
<p>Since the town clock struck six times, ten more minutes has passed and Diana continued to stand alone under the light post.</p>
<p>
  <em>She was the one who suggested meeting here.</em>
</p>
<p>A sigh escaped and dissipated into the chilling atmosphere.</p>
<p>
  <em>And she’s late.</em>
</p>
<p>Everywhere Diana looked, Blytonbury was decorated in Christmas spirit. The local shops donned their red and green as they displayed Santa Claus and his friends flying across their windows. The bakery busy with mothers and fathers choosing a Christmas cake for their children. The church choir in Santa costumes, wishing everyone a Merry Christmas. Couples walking close and holding hands.</p>
<p>It was as if everyone but Diana was welcome to this special night.</p>
<p>Another sigh disappeared into the night sky, no longer able to warm Diana’s hands.</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh, it’s snowing.</em>
</p>
<p>A young girl excitedly pulls on her mother’s hand, pointing at the snowy sky.</p>
<p>“Mommy! Mommy, look! It’s a present from Santa!!”</p>
<p>“It must be because Santa saw how nice you are, honey!”</p>
<p>Diana burrowed her face into her red scarf and shoved her hands into her coat pockets.</p>
<p>+++</p>
<p>“DIANAAAAAuaH!!”</p>
<p>“Akko, slow down!”</p>
<p>It was impossible for Akko to slow down when her sprint turned to a slip and slide straight into Diana. Luckily, Diana was prepared to stop her from crashing into the light post.</p>
<p>“Nice catch! And Diana, I’m so sorry!! I got caught by Professor Finnelan and she wouldn’t let me go so I had to run for it when she wasn’t looking! Can you believe that!? She was definitely <em>not</em> in the Christmas spirit of giving.”</p>
<p>Akko had beads of sweat running down her face. In fact, she was giving off steam from her head.</p>
<p>“Oh no, your nose is all red. You must be freezing, I’m so sorry Diana. Here, take my hands.”</p>
<p>Akko cupped her hands on Diana’s cheeks.</p>
<p>“A-akko! That’s enough. You should…”</p>
<p>Diana was going to suggest Akko to wipe her sweat before she catches a cold, but her words got caught in her throat when she noticed Akko staring intently at her.</p>
<p>“Akko?”</p>
<p>“…”</p>
<p>“Um, Akko, is something on my fa-”</p>
<p>“Diana, close your eyes.”</p>
<p>Maybe it was the tone of her voice.  Or maybe it was something about her eyes. Or maybe it was the Christmas magic.</p>
<p>But, nevertheless, Diana quickly did as she was told and waited.</p>
<p>Ignoring her loud heartbeat,</p>
<p>Ignoring the rush of blood in her ears,</p>
<p>Ignoring that she was no longer cold but actually burning from the inside out,</p>
<p>Ignoring that she could feel Akko’s warmth coming even closer…</p>
<p>But her warmth landed somewhere unexpected. Twice.</p>
<p>“Okay, you can open your eyes now!”</p>
<p>Diana blinked in confusion.</p>
<p>“Man, I’m jealous that you have long eyelashes, Diana! There were a couple snowflakes on them and it was so pretty!”</p>
<p>Akko grabbed Diana’s hand and started walking, unaware that Diana was touching where she wanted to be kissed with her other hand.</p>
<p>
  <em>Nice girls may be on Santa’s list and go to heaven…</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>But Akko did you know?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Naughty girls can go anywhere.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>